Game Update 17
GU17-SplashScreen01.jpg GU17-SplashScreen02.jpg GU17-SplashScreen08.jpg GU17-SplashScreen07.jpg GU17-SplashScreen06.jpg GU17-SplashScreen05.jpg GU17-SplashScreen04.jpg GU17-SplashScreen03.jpg GU17-SplashScreen09.jpg )]] * Star Wars Galaxies: Game Update 17 - Empire Day VII / Remembrance Day VII * ''' On Thursday, June 24, 2010 at 4:00 AM PDT all U.S. and European galaxies will be taken down for server maintenance and Game Update. Empire Day VII / Remembrance Day VII The Empire Day and Remembrance Day celebrations are back! The tension heats up between the Alliance and the Empire again. Both factions are recruiting members to help post propaganda and tear down whatever propaganda the other side managed to post. Entertainers are recruited to boost the troops' morale, while Traders are hired to help keep supplies flowing to the front lines. Imperials seek out, in Theed, Major Brenn Tantor for Propaganda Quests, Droid Kaythree for Trader and Entertainer Quests, and Mara Jade for Combat Quests. Rebels seek out, in Coronet, Captain Derlin for Propaganda Quests, Major Carlist Rieekan for Trader and Entertainer Quests, and Wedge Antilles for Combat Quests. This year there are new badges and collections plus some new rewards including the AT-ST and AT-XT vehicles. Time to get busy! Mara Jade and Wedge Antilles have a new way to show their appreciation for their fans so make sure to visit them! '''Player Placed Factional Base *The count of the number of bases reported in the War Terminal/War IntelPad/War Table should now be accurate. *The cap of the number of bases allowed per planet should now be correctly/consistently enforced. Bounty Hunter *The flawless Strike ability will now correctly increase the flawless bead chance by 15% for its duration. Jedi *The Stance Glancing Blow modifier should now be correctly applied when the Jedi is in Jedi Stance. Officer *Removed from Officer Tactical and Medical stims. Storyteller *Some storyteller items may now be placed inside a player structure, others may also be placed on balcony-areas of player structures. **'ITEM NAME,INTERIOR,ROOF' ***2-1B Surgical Droid,YES,YES ***3PO Protocol Droid - Gold,YES,YES ***3PO Protocol Droid - Red,YES,YES ***3PO Protocol Droid - Silver,YES,YES ***Artillery Strike,NO,YES ***Astromech Waiter Droid,YES,YES ***Bacta Tank,YES,NO ***Bats,YES,YES ***Blazing Fire,YES,YES ***Brazier from the Tomb of Exar Kun,YES,NO ***Broken Column from the Tomb of Exar Kun,YES,NO ***Broken Electronics,YES,YES ***Butterflies,YES,YES ***Cafe Chair,YES,NO ***Chair,YES,NO ***Column from the Tomb of Exar Kun,YES,NO ***Datadisk Hologram 01,YES,NO ***Datadisk Hologram 02,YES,NO ***EG-6 Power Droid,YES,YES ***Electrical Charge,YES,YES ***Electricity,YES,YES ***Escape Pod,YES,NO ***Explosion 01,YES,YES ***Explosion 02,YES,YES ***Explosion 03,YES,YES ***Explosion 04,YES,YES ***Fixture from the Tomb of Exar Kun,YES,NO ***Fog,YES,YES ***Folding Chair,YES,NO ***Force Shield,YES,YES ***Gaming Table,YES,NO ***Gravestone 01,YES,NO ***Gravestone 02,YES,NO ***Gravestone 03,YES,NO ***Green Splurt ,YES,YES ***Holiday Decor: Emperor Statue,YES,NO ***Holiday Decor: Yoda Fountain,YES,NO ***Hoth-style Cable Box 01,YES,NO ***Hoth-style Cable Box 02,YES,NO ***Hoth-style Cable Box 03,YES,NO ***Hoth-style Crate 01,YES,NO ***Hoth-style Crate 02,YES,NO ***Hoth-style Crate 03,YES,NO ***Hoth-style Icicle,YES,NO ***Hoth-style Icicle Cluster 01,YES,NO ***Hoth-style Icicle Cluster 02,YES,NO ***Hoth-style Radio,YES,NO ***Hoth-style Scaffold,YES,NO ***Hoth-style Snow Trooper Gun,YES,NO ***Hoth-style Standing Lights,YES,NO ***Hoth-style Terminal,YES,NO ***Hoth-style Toolbox,YES,NO ***Hunk of Meat,YES,NO ***Imperial Airstrike,NO,YES ***Imperial Banner,YES,NO ***Imperial Royal Guard,YES,YES ***Insect Grenade,YES,YES ***Ithorian Skull,YES,NO ***Jedi Table Style 01,YES,NO ***Jedi Table Style 02,YES,NO ***Jedi Table Style 03,YES,NO ***Jukebox,YES,NO ***Landing Imperial Transport,NO,YES ***Landing Transport,NO,YES ***Landmine Explosion 01,YES,YES ***Landmine Explosion 02,YES,YES ***Large Torch from the Tomb of Exar Kun,YES,NO ***Lava Fire,YES,YES ***LE Repair Droid,YES,YES ***LOM Series Protocol Droid,YES,YES ***Lottery Droid,YES,NO ***Modern Dining Table,YES,NO ***Monstrous Skull,YES,NO ***Moths,YES,YES ***MSE-6 Mouse Droid,YES,NO ***Plotted Plant - Orange Flowers,YES,NO ***Plotted Plant - Purple Flowers,YES,NO ***Powered Down 2-1B Surgical Droid,YES,NO ***Powered Down Droideka,YES,NO ***Powered Down EG-6 Power Droid,YES,NO ***Powered Down LE Medical Droid,YES,NO ***Powered Down LOM Protocol Droid,YES,NO ***Powered Down Probe Droid,YES,NO ***Powered Down R2 Droid,YES,NO ***Powered Down R3 Droid,YES,NO ***Powered Down R4 Droid,YES,NO ***Powered Down R5 Droid,YES,NO ***Powered Down RA-7 Droid,YES,NO ***R2 Astromech Droid,YES,YES ***R3 Astromech Droid,YES,YES ***R4 Astromech Droid,YES,YES ***R5 Astromech Droid,YES,YES ***Race Coordinator Droid,YES,NO ***Rack of Meats,YES,NO ***Rebel Airstrike,NO,YES ***Rebel Banner,YES,NO ***Scaffolding, Short,YES,NO ***Scarecrow Kashyyyk Style I,YES,NO ***Scarecrow Kashyyyk Style II,YES,NO ***Scavenger Hunt Droid,YES,NO ***Sith Altar,YES,NO ***Sky Battle: TIE Bomber vs B-Wing 01,NO,YES ***Sky Battle: TIE Bomber vs B-Wing 02,NO,YES ***Sky Battle: TIE Bomber vs B-Wing 03,NO,YES ***Sky Battle: TIE vs X-Wing 01,NO,YES ***Sky Battle: TIE vs X-Wing 02,NO,YES ***Sky Battle: TIE vs X-Wing 03,NO,YES ***Small Fruit-Stand,YES,NO ***Small Torch from the Tomb of Exar Kun,YES,NO ***Smoke,YES,YES ***Smoke, Large,YES,YES ***Storyteller Invitation Terminal,YES,NO ***Storyteller Vendor,YES,YES ***Streetlamp Small Style 01,YES,NO ***Supply Palette 01,YES,NO ***Supply Palette 02,YES,NO ***Supply Palette 03,YES,NO ***Supply Palette 04,YES,NO ***Supply Palette 05,YES,NO ***Supply Palette with Food,YES,NO ***Table from the Tomb of Exar Kun,YES,NO ***Tiki Torch,YES,NO ***Torture Table from the Tomb of Exar Kun,YES,NO ***Webbed Tree,YES,NO ***White Sparks,YES,YES ***Wookiee Life Day Elder,YES,YES ***Wookiee Life Day Female,YES,YES ***Wookiee Life Day Male,YES,YES ***Worklamp,YES,NO *Tokens will show if they can be placed on a roof in the examine window. These can also be placed on balconies or porches. *Storyteller Blueprints can no longer be used inside buildings or on the roof of buildings. *You can no longer deploy multiple NPC's when on the roof of buildings (this could lead to NPC's being spawned over the side of the building). *Due to technical issues, the Tusken Raider Combat NPC Storyteller item may no longer be placed inside or on the roof/balcony of player structures. NO TRADE Removal * has been removed from more items, **http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/posts/list.m?topic_id=1080498 *A re-deeded YT-2400 will now also be tradable. Existing redeeded YT-2400s will be No Trade Removable. *Fixed an issue where the paintings "Five Years of Galaxies" and "Six Years of Galaxies" were not tradable or No Trade Removable. Veteran Reward *Changed the item description for the 81 month vet reward to indicate that the item will reset the lockout for a single instance every two days. *Corrected typo in description for the Flight of the Veteran. Misc *Corrected malfunctioning Multi-Painting: Forces Under Siege. BBP CUSTOMER NOTIFICATION: BBP has located and corrected a typo in genetic classification: many Vir Vir are now correctly classified as Vir Vur. Recent genetic alterations appear to have improved the temperament of Whisper Birds and Reptilian Fliers. They may now be successfully trained as Mounts. Category:Updates Category:Empire Day